Malleus Maleficarum
by Arson Uzamaki
Summary: Soul discovers something new about himself. How will this lead to a different future?
1. Uncool

**Hey everyone this is my third story. If you like Read and Review. Also on my profile I have challenges and a pole for this story. As for this story its going to be a harem as well so : SoulXFem CronaxYumi ? Things to note: Soldiers attacked before Blackstar could challenge Mifune and another meister fights Mifune. Soul will have a harem of 3 to 4, I haven't decided which yet but i will. Also if tthere is a woman in the soul eater niverse that you want to see soul with and their not on the list please PM me and ill see what I can do. Pleas vote on my profile.**

**XXXXXXChapter:1. UncoolXXXXXX**

It was a dark night in Death City Nevada. Out in the cobble stone streets sat a white haired boy. He had sharp teeth and and eyes the coor of blood. That boy was Soul Evans. Often called called Soul Eater by his friends . Once he had entered Shibusen he had his name changed to leave behind his current death scythe of his generation. He is also the second child of the noble and wealthy evans family. Tonight soul did not feel like any of these things. His inferiority complex was back in full swing.

" Why am I so weak?'' Soul said to no one. "Hehe so much for being a cool guy. I was terrified when the kinshin was resurrected. I can just barely turn my arms in to blades. Even Hiro could beat me. My strongest technique is mostly effective against people who are bout the same level as myself or Maka." It was for the most part true . Soul's grades in P.E were pretty average. His run speed was decent and he could fight a few average men. Soul however lacked monsterous strength like Blackstar, or godly speed like Kidd. _'The worst part is that shitty bastard Little Ogre was right, I have no ambition. I pace along with the group and hope we reach else has a goal they want to reach while I just follow, _Soul thought. His whole reason for joining Shibusen was to get away from the people who constantly compared him to Wes. What did he really want to do? Did he want to become a minor character like Maka's mom, who was famous for a time before becoming an obscure blur in people's memories. Then again there was the the opposite. A godly figure with power and influence like Stein or even, suprisingly Spirit. Those were just the major paths , thousands of smaller paths also exsisted. Which should he take?

Deciding not to think of it any more , Soul put his head against the building which he was leaning on. He shut his eyes and fell in to a deep sleep.

Soul was awakened from his sleep by a ticking noise. Reaching into his red pant's pocket he found a silver pocket watch. Opening it he found that it was nine o clock. _'' I better get home soon or Maka is going to kill me '',_ Soul thought. He could already imagine it now , Maka would ask where he was, he would make a snarky remark and find himself on the floor courtesy of a extra thick dictionarty. He chuckeled at the thought. Then there was the kitty Blair . If she saw him like this she would probably use her 'assets' to try and comfort him with a hug . This would lead to another Maka-Chop. As Soul walked to the apartment he felt a tingling in his gut that he dismissed as hunger. Soul was close to the door when his stomache flared up. Before Soul could reach for the door knob to go inside and possibly find something to eat , the pain spread through his whole body. Soul fell to the ground clutching his chest as the pain continued throughout his body.

Soul tried to scream but nothing came out of his mouth. Soul desperately flailed, attempting to stand but failing to do so. The pain was so intense Soul was sure his Soul was on fire. Soul wasn't sure about anything now. Was he in pain for seconds or days? Spots danced around his danced around his slowly closing eyes. Things were distorted in to a slow motion. Soul heard a nooise that echoed and made his ears ring . Soul was just barely able to push through the pain and turn his head to see what was making the sound. What he saw made his heart beat quicken . Slowly clicking her heels down the hallway was Arachne. She still looked the same as when she first introduced herself. She stopped right in front of him and bent down to eye level. She cocked her head to the side and stared at him. Was she real? Could this be an illusion? Soul was confused and in pain. Darkness creeped around the edge of Soul's eyes. He knew he was falling unconscious. As he succumbed to the darkness his last thought was, 'How uncool'. Then he passed out.

Arachne put her hands under Soul's body and picked him up bridal style. Arachne turned the way she had came and began to walk . The door to Maka and Soul's apartment opened. Out stepped Blair in only a towel. "What do you have planned for the boy?", Blair asked. Arachne stopped completly . Craining her neck towards Blair Aracne replied, "This boy is of no concern to you cat, now do your job and keep the girl off our trail." Arachne continued down the hallway. Blair looked at the hallways floor bangs cover her eyes and replied with barely control fury, " I'm HIS Guardian his well being IS my concern. You assigned me the job WITCH but I care for Soul. Unless you want me to tell Shibusen that you and chainsaw boy are alive I would answer the question". Arachne stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly bent down and put Soul on the floor. Arachne let her soul protect drop and let her soul's wavelenght flood the hallway. Most Meisters and weapons wold be kneeling by now but Blair played it off looking bored. Before she could blink Blair was being held in the air by arachne's hand around her throat. " Just because you have gaurded this boy Do NOT think you are not replacable. The only reason your not dead is because you have done a good job so far of protecting him. Further more little Kitty don't ever forget, she said moving her hand across Blair's chset, revealing a red magic symbol, You Belong to me my pet!" Arachne released Blair. Blair coughed as she tried to get oxygen in to her lungs. Looking up she saw that Arachne had picked up Soul and was about to leave. Arachne turned after putting back up her soul protect and said, "This boy is in safe hands cat, rest assured. Now scampper off and catch some mice or something". Arachne turned and began walking. Blair calmed down, Arachne's last words along with the mocking tone showed her two things. 1. She was forgiven for talking out of turn to her master. 2. She had no intention of hurting the boy just yet. Now that she had those to peices of information she could get a good nap. Picking herself off the floor Blair went inside and closed the door. Walking over to the couch she plopped down and snuggled in to it's cushions. Blair dozed off with a grin wondering what chaos would take place tommorow.

**That is chapter 1.** **I will try to update this and not let it get dusty. Let's recap Archne is alive. Soul has passed out and Blair is working for Arachne. What is going on? Find out in chapter 2. Thanks for the comments please R&R and don't forget to vote on soul's harem in my profile. Also their is a link to the picture of Blairs magic symbol on my profile. See ya later - Arson Uzumaki.**


	2. Chainsaw Origins

**Hey everyone welcome to the second chapter of Malleus Malficarum please read and enjoy. ****XXXXXXChapter:2 Chainsaw Origins XXXXXX**

**Unknown town : Siberia 800 years ago**

In the dark forests of Siberia sat a small town that made most of its money from farming and deli products. The town was obscure and miles away from civilization. A few miles away near thee mountains was a castle. The castle was said to once be the home of a witch. While most places would hunt and kill witches, this town did no such thing. Years ago an old witch known as Yeshchmiyek(1) lived their. She was an old woman that had a long beard and lokked very manly. For years she terrorized the town stealing children and punishing them for bad behaviour. However when a great war broke out and men were being drafted to fight , taking husbands from wives and fathers from children, she was moved by their sacrifice and protected the town while they were away. She had put up a barrier that protected those inside from bandits and murderers. The barrier could judge some one's character and deny them access if they they had bad intentions for the town. When the men had returned they were being chased by monsters conjured by their enemy. They were able to slay the monsters before retreating into the barrier.

The men heard the story of the witch's protective barrier that kept out bandits and other criminals. They thanked the witch but they still stayed wary of her. Soon monsters began stalk the forests outside of the town and ate men who left the barrier's safety. This got to be a problem as most of the towns animals came from the forest, cutting down their money and food supply. Deciding something must be done the town leader decided to visit the witch to ask for help. The leader's name was Anastasia. She was young , strong , and smart. She had to fight many men to gain her position because she was a girl. Her hair was brown and she was lean, being more in shape then most of the men in her village. Her breast were C cup. Her hotheaded temper and her status as leader kept most suitors away from her. Any still brave enough to try were met with a cold glare from her brown eyes that made hell freeze over. She was also a recently turned weapon(2).

The witch heard her pleas and thought long and hard about her request . While she could easily grant her request, she wanted something in return. What could she ask her for? Then she remembered the young man was a weapon. Yesh, as she liked to be called because of her long name, asked her to transform. In a flash of purple light a long two-man saw sat on the ground, where Anastasia once was. Yesh told him to transform back. Yesh could see that even though she was a weapon her weapon form would not do much in a combat situation. Yesh unlike many other witches did not fight battles. Then a thought hit Yesh her niece was coming to visit her tomorrow. Her niece was a pariah who had killed a witch to make a weapon. She was now currently on the run from the witch council. Yesh had always encouraged the girl to do what was needed for her goal despite what others think. For this reason Arachne (3) was closer to her than most of her other family members. The girl was very smart and that could help her with this problem. Yesh told the Anastasia to return to human form and tomorrow she would have a solution to her problem.

The next day at dawn Anastasia came back to the castle. When she entered she saw a gorgeous woman. The woman had such a pale complexion, Anastasia wouldn't be surprised if she was made out of porcelain. She had curves in all the right places. Her breasts were quite big easily surpassing Anastasia's C cup breasts. Her dress was long and covered all of her legs and had eight small trailing pieces. At the neck there was a small piece of the dress, in a spider web pattern that went up to a small spider choker neck piece. Behind that sat a giant spider head piece that sat around the back of her neck. The last part was the sleeves that covered half her arms. The sleeves were long , almost touching the floor that had four extensions making it look like claws. The last thing Anastasia noticed was her face. She had thin eyebrows well tamed eyelashes and the eyes … Inside the now opened eyelids were two grey eyes with spider web pattern on top.

Anastasia wasn't really attracted to anyone male or female but a primal instinct tells her she wants to know all about this woman. If only she could stop gaping like a moron.

Yeshmiyek gets tired of the awkward tension and slaps the young village leader on the head. She introduces her niece Arachne. Yeshmiyek explains the situation to Arachne. She says that she can make the young weapon more powerful , if she is willing to go through an experiment. Anastasia thinks. She agrees because she has a lust for battle and because eyes tell a lot about people. Arachne's eyes tell that she is a princess. What do princesses do? They conquer anything that they think should belong to them. Where there's conquering there is battle and Anastasia loves battle.

Anastasia wakes up on a table. Naked. The last thing she remembers is getting a shot in the arm. Now her whole body is racked with pain. She has an earsplitting headache. When she attempts to stand she falls on her face. All in all, she feels like shit. After rest for a few hours Yesh and Arachne take Anastasia to a room to train.

She takes her weapon form. Instead of the small wooden ends she is used to metal plastic and thread fuse to make a base. Her blade is now longer and thicker and has a chain around it. The handle at the end of her base is curved. Arachne calls this form a chainsaw. Arachne grabs Anastsia as if she has no weight at all. Arachne says she wants to test this form out. Those monsters are going down.`

A creature lets loose it's final scream and dies. Arachne stands in the forest with Anastasia in hand surveying the carnage. The monsters look like parts of different animals pacthed together. Those pieces are now disassembled. A bond is forged between witch and weapon.

Months later Yeshmiyek dies. Arachne makes enemies and Anastasia kills them. Anastasia has changed her name to something she picked up while in Japan. Nokogiri is saw, so she flips it and drops the n. She is now Girikio. Giriko has learned how to be an enchanter . She can make golems in the heat of battle. Arachne makes an organization so that she can conqure everything. Years later Archne send out a messenger spider that informs her that she has gone into a deep sleep. The spider tells her to guard Arachne's body which lays in the Golem he built in a town called Lowel . Giriko is dedicated to Arachne. She becomes nice and humbled and adopts children calling them her own. When her physical body is about to die she swaps memories and bodies with one of her children. She continues to do this for 800 years. All the while her blood lust has grown increasingly over the years. Then Arachne begins to stir. Giriko starts to show some of her old habits in the new body she has. Then Arachne wakes up. She is happy that she can finally be with the only one she'll call her meister is awake. She is not however pleased to share her attention with a point nosed geezer like mosquito. The months go by slowly with Giriko enjoying Arachne's presence while she schemes.

Then Arachne's soul is devoured by a meister and her scythe. The meister was of no importance but the scythe could be something special. Then Giriko joined Noah's group to get revnge. Inside the Book of Eibon she met her end.

That is how things appear. The truth is different. When Arachne had taken her form of madness she used a machine which made her that way. To use this machine you would need a witch's soul. Arachne kidnapped and killed one to get it. When they supposedly killed her the soul took on the characteristics of Arachne. The soul they had taken was from another witch. The one used to activate the machine. Arachne a second before Maka's Witch Hunt Slash impacted created a type of clone from the physical madness and slips her true soul into thousands of spiders in the castle. Their souls are so small their barely even noticed.

Giriko who was asleep during this time wakes up and finds the aftermath. She, physucally he at the moment takes Justin's offer of joining Noah. For the drama that was Giriko's death, there was also more at play then people saw. Giriko used her new body in the fight with Maka and Soul. This body has the same memory and is close to her original form 800 years ago. During the fight When Giriko suddenly lets loose more blood lust and her soul pops, Giriko broke down her soul in such a way that it looks like her soul destroyed itself. Giriko also had gears hidden inside the body that would collect bits of soul energy and send it back to a body in brew. Then using a paper from the book Giriko would transport herself to another some questions might arise , Why would Giriko retreat instead of fighting? While Giriko wanted to fight she did not want to kill herself. If Giriko had stayed she probably would have used all her rage which would destroyed her soul. Giriko's retreat was for her own safety.

"Giriko-sama. Griko-sama please wake up", a voice said. Giriko opened her bleary eyes to see an old woman in maid uniform trying to awaken her. Giriko was about to throttle the old woman for waking her from a good dream when she spoke. "I deeply apoloize for waking you Giriko -sama however, Arachne -sama is requesting your presence at once".

Sighing Giriko could only wonder, '_What evil plan has she cooked up this time?'_

**People that is a Wrap for chapter 2. Let me tell you figuring a way to bring Giriko and Arachne back was hell. Well I got it done , like always I leave notes of things I referenced or noted once in a while so here they are:**

**1. Yeshmiyek is a minor character in Ed, Edd,N' Eddy, she is a goddess who lives in the earth , prepares meat for good children and punishes bad children by putting them in the pot to boil.**

**2. There were probably weapons by this time since the Shinigami was hunting her and he is old so its plausible that Giriko was turned into a weapon instead of born one.**

**3. We know Arachne has two younger sisters , who's to say she doesn't have other family.**

**Well those are all the notes for this one. I sotra wanted to make Giriko female even if she wasn't in the harem. I also wanted to give Giriko a back story of sorts. Well anyway Next chapter will be ho Mifune is alive and what happened differently then in canon that led to him being alive. Please Vote on the Harem, it will be 4 ladies I have decided so vote for 2 and the ones with the biggest number in a few more chapters will be in souls's harem. Thank you guys for reading and please R&R . - Arson Uzumaki.**


	3. Surviving assassination :Part 1

**Hey everybody I know its been along time but I'm back. A few weeks ago when I was going to update my stories my laptop died and would not charge so I had to do with out it. But now I'm back to writing potential . For the poll on who's in the harem: Medusa is winning with Blair and Kami in a tie. Everyone else has 0 !If fourth lady isn't chosen by the sixth chapter I will chose VOTE! That's it Please R&R! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX****Chapter 3: Surviving Asassination!****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Months ago : Amazon Rainforest: Baba Yaga's castle:**

Inside the castle members of Arachnophobia were hard at work doing their many duties. All except five. Three of these five people could be considered the stronest fighters in Arachnophobia at the moment. These three were Giriko, Mifune,and Mosquito. The other two were the witches , Arachne and Angela. They all sat in one of the many meeting rooms used in the castle.

The room had polished white wall and a checkered floor. The room was large having enough room fit many people. The room only had one door and no windows. As a security measure Arachne had silence seals etched deep into the walls, so that nothing done inside the room could be heard. Last there was a circular table where four of the rooms occupants sat. Mifune sat on the left near Giriko who was leering at Mosquito. Arachne sat on the right with Mosquito who was leering right back at the chainsaw. Mifune sat quietly and payed more attention to Angela who was staring with amazement at the size of the room. This all stopped when Arachne interupted with a cough of "ahem".

" When I "borrowed" Angela to have her here at my castle I did not take in to account the battle that would be taking place soon. I also failed to consider other factors.", Arachne said as she reclined in her seat. She shifted her eyes over to Angela who was using her magic to make her chameleon hat's tongue do tricks. Arachne despite her goal of seeing the world ingulfed in madness couldn't help but want to chuckle at the girl's antics.

However she still had buisness to attendt to. Shifting her eyes back to those seated she continued. "As you may or may not know _Medusa_ has been up to her old tricks. She has no doubt informed Shibusen of our actions and plans to attack us. While it pains me to say this, if we fight now we will lose.", Arachne said with venom.

Giriko snorted at this. "Then what hell do you want us to do?!",he shouted, annoyed.

Arachne sent Giriko a venomous glare whch promptly silenced him. At this point Mosquito also decided to comment. "Arachne-sama I hate to agree with that intolerable saw', Giriko gave a shout of, Hey! but was ignored, 'but he does make a valid point. What will we do if your sister decides to attack?"

"Simple we will retreat", Arachne said while sipping on a cup of tea that appeared in her hand magically. There was mixed reactions to her words. Giriko and Mosquito were both shocked , and they were rightfully so because Arachne does NOT retreat, with all her games she is on offense.

Mifune simply waited for her to continue while he watched Angela amuse herself.

"I know that retreating now is almost impossible with all that is going on but it must be done. Now Mifune this is the part where you come in. You see there is another plan I have in the making which will cause problems for my enemies. This plan is risky becasue it might change the balance of power very quickly and I want the people I consider allies is why I implore you to stay with us despite the threats we've made in the past", Arachne said.

Unlike her usual games Arachne was actually telling the full truth. Another reason for asking the samurai for his help was because she had grown fond of his and the little witch's company. Not that she would admit this fact to anyone. Now the descion rested with Mifune.

Mifune for his part calmly considered his options. The people who he hated for holding his ward hostage were now asking for his help. While usually he would say no and leave with Angela, what Arachne had said about her plan disturbed him.

So which should he choose? Find new allies or stick with Arachne's group. On the one hand if he happens to find new people to call comrades ,there would be less of a chance for them to try and manipulate him. However unlike any other group he has fought with before, these people he has gotten to know and can tell some of their quirks like it was second nature . No one could deny the group of four is powerful. Mifune didn't really care for things like wars and politics because they happened in a never ending cycle that never affects him or his charge.

"I agree to help you on a few conditions", Mifune said with his usual impassive face.

Giriko merely sat back to listen to the samurai's demands ,Mosquito would still follow Arachne either way so he stared with indifference, Arachne herself was relieved that she might have swayed the man.

"The first condition is that if any of your plan threatens Angela we're gone. Second I reserve the right to choose and deny assignments. The last thing I want is an honest statement on my role in your plan", Mifune finished.

Arachne agreed to his conditions without argument. "Mifune in the soon approaching conflict I wish for you to take care of two more children", she said as she continued to sip her mysterious tea.

Mifune raised a blond eyebrow.

"You've seen them, those two young girls that Mosquito brought back a few days ago, she paused, then continued,"The pink haired one is named Kim Diehl and she is a witch and a former meister at shibusen. The other girl is named Jacqueline .O Lanter Dupre who was Kim's weapon. Despite not being spies for the witches, their cover was blown by my sister who ousted them as witches. They had choice but to flee and they found themselves seeking protection from shibusen AND the witch council with me",she continued.

"Now while usually I might just use the girls as pawns to serve my purposes , I however felt a connection with the Kim as she had the same looked of a betrayed girl in her eyes. I couldn't turn her away so I asked Kim and Jacqueline to join me. This will bring problems as both shibusen and witches will be after her life. Will you protect them Mifune?", Arachne asked.

Mifune did not hesitate with his answer, "Yes I will protect those girls with my life".

Arachne then explained how she would make Shibusen think she was dead and his part in the plan, "Now instead of fighting the enemy directly like usual, you will take the kids away from here and find a place to hide for a little while. I will contact you later and we'll regroup. "

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know I said I would explain how Mifune survived , and I will next chapter I'm just a little lazy right now. Expect the next chapter before next Thursday. Chao! ~ Arson Uzumaki.**


	4. Surviving assassination :part 2

** Been awhile peeps. However I'm back with the next chapter. As always I let you guys know about the poll before we get started. But today I wanted to say that their is now a secondary pole for if I should make the harem bigger than four. Thanks as always for reviews and likes. Without further to do, here is the story.**

**SURVIVING ASSASSINATION PART 2:**

The meeting reached its conclusion after Arachne told Mifune of his mission. The samurai had collected his sleeping charge and left the room. The other three Arachnophobia stayed with in the room to speak more on the issues at hand.

All was quiet once again as Arachne sipped her tea of questionable origins. "Continue" she said in mid sip. Giriko took this as his chance to speak. "Oneesan ,what are you up to?", the chainsaw spoke, quietly. Despite normally being loud and obnoxious the weapon could read the atmosphere and tell that Arachne was acting strange. Strange for this odd group meant something bad.

Arachne paused and put down the teacup on to the table. "As of just recently a thought occurred to me. What shall I do after this world is cloaked in madness? In the grand scheme of things anything I did after that would be insignificant. Everything would be insignificant." the spider witch paused to let her subordinates understand.

"Once again we would be without purpose. Something I promised that would never happen because I would lead us forward with a goal and cause. The goal of spreading chaos throughout the world, someone has beat us to it" words flowed out without any passion unlike her usual speeches.

Giriko and Mosquito who had both been paying attention, raised an eyebrow when she mention someone beating them to a goal. Not many could go against her in a contest of wits so the person or persons involved must be very good. Although the question of who remained unasked in both their a shaky raised hand Mosquito asked what had been on both his and his annoying associate's mind. "Lady Arachne. Who is this group that has decided to challenge your beautiful reign?" he says with plenty of flattery. The demon weapon sitting next to him snorts. This instigates a glaring match between the two which is broken apart by laughter. The laughter is from the rooms only female occupant. The two males in the room are shocked at her laughter. After all it's been years since Arachne has broken into full blown laughter. Every once in awhile she will give a light chuckle but a laugh is just not something she does often. Especially not with this much enthusiasm.

"The group that has beaten us to the punch is ..." she drew out sentence as they waited expectantly.

"Humans.", she said watching as her subordinates stared back at her. "You see the primitive Neanderthals have killed and destroyed each other over a little land and members of the opposite and sometimes same sex. The only thing keeping this from happening are a few people on the Internet that believe if the nukes fly that the world will be a post-apocalypse.", Arachne said.

"But Sis everyone knows that you hate other witches, so wouldn't it be a great blow against them if you let the humans wipe each other out? " Giriko asked getting a rare nod of agreement from Mosquito.

" First, I do have a mild hate for witches now a days because they don't embrace their gifts or don't appreciate the fact that they have it easy compared to when other witches were hunted by DWMA. The second reason I will explain later. For now let's greet our guests." the spider witch replied. Arachne waved her hand lazily and the door to the meeting room swung open, sprawling two eavesdroppers on their faces.

"Ouch that hurt! I told you this was a bad idea Jackie." the first one said was a female with dark pink hair and forest green eyes. She wore a light green shirt with a collar that tied like a neck tie. Under she wore a matching light green skirt with brown stockings and white tennis shoes.

The second person was a girl with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She wore an outfit identical to her pink haired companion. "But weren't you the one that said we could make some money off of this if we listened in, Kim?" The second replied with a monotone.

Meanwhile in the back of the castle outside in the forest...

Mifune sat in the lotus position out in the grass with a katana laying sheathed across his legs. Today was a good as far as he was concerned. Mifune had secured safety for Angela and although he would never admit it he was glad that his next assignment was another protection job. That however was neither here nor now, he had time before any of that began. Or so he thought. Mifune had been sitting here close to an hour now simply meditating. With a sigh he cracked his back and stood sheathed katana in hand and eyes still closed. Letting out another sigh Mifune opened his eyes and spoke, "How long do you plan to sit and watch?"

A small gust of wind and a small rustling in the bushes was his answer. He waited but whoever or whatever Mifune was waiting for was not very forthcoming with answers. When no answer came Mifune put his sheathe in between his belt and jeans and drew his katana. "If you don't come out then I'm coming in." Mifune stated with a calm voice.

A loud sigh came from out of the bushes. "I told you he knew we were here" said a loud female voice. "Well he definitely knows we're here now thanks to a certain someone." Replied an annoyed male voice.

The bushes rustled for a moment before a man in a black suit came out holding a Browning Hi-Power in one hand and the other in his pants man was white haired with pale skin making him look albino. His teeth besides being pearly white were sharpened like shark teeth and his eyes were red like human blood. The white haired man stopped when he was about thirty yards away from Mifune. "Hello Mr. Mifune. It's nice to finally meet you after all I have heard a great deal about you. I wish had more time but unfortunately I have very busy schedule. To cut the chase Mifune-san I have been sent here to kill you." the albino man said with a blood thirsty grin.

Mifune raised an eyebrow. "I admire your honesty. Because of this I will give you this chance to runaway." , Mifune said calmly not at all surprised that someone had payed an assassin to kill him. It had become an everyday part of his life after he killed his former boss Marlon of the De Niro Family. Though after he cut down Al Capone the mercenaries and killers seemed to come less frequent giving Mifune more time to do things at his own leisure.

The albino laughed. "Sorry my friend but that is a no can do. If I don't bring back your head in a burlap sack I'm screwed dude. Hey that rhymed! Hehehe. So lets get busy!", the assassin shouted. With a quick flick of his wrist the man started firing shots of green energy at the the blond samurai.

Mifune effortlessly dodged the first few bullets and decided to rush his opponent. Slightly crouched Mifune dashed forward weaving left and right to avoid the projectiles. When the samurai was in range he quickly unsheathed his katana and slashed at the would-be assassin. Unfortunately the grinning man jumped back just in time to avoid being wounded. Mifune however wasn't done though, he leapt forward and attempted another slash, only this time aiming higher.

Mifune effortlessly dodged the first few bullets and decided to rush his opponent. Slightly crouched Mifune dashed forward weaving left and right to avoid the projectiles. When the samurai was in range he quickly unsheathed his katana and slashed at the would-be assassin. Unfortunately the grinning man jumped back just in time to avoid being wounded. Mifune however wasn't though, he leapt forward and attempted another slash, only this time aiming higher.

The albino assassin was surprised by the second attack and barely had time to block. So he tilted his gun sideways to block the second slash. With sparks flying from their respective metal weapons the two warriors landed on the ground skidding to a stop locked in a stalemate. Mifune pushed to try and get his slash but the killer wouldn't back down and pushed right back. They were now face to face, glare to grin.

"You're not too bad old man.", he said as he lashed out with a kick aimed at Mifune's stomach. The effort was for not because the samurai threw up his knee at the last second to block the blow. Using his other leg Mifune swept the other leg from under the younger man and pushed him back first onto the ground.

Before the young could pick himself up the tip of a sword was at his throat. The snow haired man tried not to gulp on fear that his Adam's apple would be cut. Mifune moved the sword back a millimeter so that the young man wouldn't be killed.

"You weren't to bad yourself young man. I'll give you one last chance to leave. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I killed a child.", Mifune said as he sheathed his sword. He spared one Last glance at the young man before incline his head and walking back towards the castle.

"Wes! Wes! Earth to Wes!", shouted the female voice as he sat there stunned. Looking down at the reflection of his gun Wes gazed in as the image of a girl appeared on the weapon. The girl had red hair which went down to her back and forest green eyes that were currently glaring at him. "Are you just going to just let him get away? You know what will happen to us if we don't kill this guy! You better snap out of it before you get us both killed.", the girl screamed. The girl sighed. She probably would have been better off back at shibusen working for those annoying people and their rules about how they do she had gone awol and defected to an organization called "Red Cell". She had foolishly believed that the organization cared about her until she got partnered with her current psychotic and verbally abusive meister.

Wes ignored her and stared straight ahead at the still retreating samurai. How dare he! How dare this bastard turn his back on him! Was he worth nothing to this man? Wes grew a maniacal grin on his face. He had a plan. Wes rose to his feet with his grin still in place. Turning to his partner he spoke, " Iris I would like to say that it was a pleasure working with you. But it wasn't, your a nagging bitch and you can eat a dick! Peace!", Wes screamed as he ran towards Mifune. Dashing forward Wes ripped his shirt unveiling a clock embed in his chest which was currently ticking.

Mifune from his vantage point could see the clock. His eyes widened. He jumped backwards in the air hoping to avoid the blast. In the end the blast from the bomb still detonated bathing the area in light and incinerating most of the ground. Luckily for Mifune he only got hit by the wave of air and not the gravel tossed up by the explosion.

Minutes later the soldiers of Arachnophobia came to investigate the sound of the explosions. They found Mifune in the bushes littered with scratches and passed out. And on the other side of the field near the crater was a young girl in her late teens with Red hair.

**Please R&R as always.**


End file.
